The present invention relates to a novel method and related devices for providing a golfer a means for accurately aligning his stance prior to hitting a golf shot at a pre-selected target. More specifically, this invention relates to golf mats for use at driving ranges that allow the golfer to correctly align their stance for hitting a golf ball at a pre-selected target on the golf range.
A variety of golf teaching aids is available to golfers to aid them with their swing. Golf indicating devices, feet and ball positioning devices for golfers and other structures relating to golf instruction improvement means are known in the art. Yet, such devices are generally cumbersome, expensive or too unwieldy to provide adequate instruction. Alternatively, some devices are too complicated as they attempt to correct too many problems at once. Some of the devices taught by the art are provided below.
Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,875 provides an alignment system for golf ball driving and hitting mat. This device teaches the golfer how to align the club head with the golf ball.
Beatty, U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,407, provides a device that attaches to the ground and aids the golfer in standing and addressing the ball. This device comprises strips or tapes that are fastened to the ground.
Weygandt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,208, discloses a pliant shape-holding mat having generally the shape of an elongated isosceles triangle for use by golfers. Like Wilson, it provides the golfer a point of reference in aligning the club head with the golf ball.
The art also provides designs for golf mats. Marsh, et al., U.S. Design Pat. No. D366,302, provides a design for a golf swing alignment mat. Buffey, U.S. Design Pat. No. D308,087, provides a design for a golf practice mat.
Despite the plethora of devices available to the golfer in setting their stance, there presently is no device which teaches a golfer, and particularly a neophyte golfer, how to position accurately their feet with respect to number of targets at which they intend to hit golf balls. Indeed, while golf practice ranges provide a variety of exact targets to aim at, there is a lack of an exact means to align shots to these targets. It should be noted that two of the most basic fundamentals of pre-swing preparation for golf shots are: 1) aligning the intended flight of the ball to the target, and 2) having accomplished this, then aligning the stance to the ball. Failure to isolate and address these two fundamental steps results in a great deal of mystery to the golfer when his/her errant golf shots goes far right or left of the intended target. Not having mentally isolated the real problem (and therefore the correct solution), the anxious golfer then unwittingly begins to make various adjustments and "corrections" to his/her swing to counter-act the incorrect alignments. However, the "corrections" are very deceptive. Although they may straighten out the golf shots and have the appearance of improving the golfer's game, in actuality, they violate other fundamentals of a sound golf swing. Trained in over time, these improper corrections become bad habits with a resultant lower level of play for the individual and a lower level of play for the sport at large. What is needed for golf practice ranges is a device which will provide a golfer with a sure and accurate means of aligning golf shots and the golfer's stance to a plurality of targets.
Another shortcoming of prior art golf teaching devices is that they are unsuitable for golf practice ranges. Unwieldy devices may not fit within the small confines of a golf mat. Flimsy devices will not stand up to the rigors of a practice range. Another problem, albeit one for the range owner, is that the use of unwieldy or time-consuming devices slow the golfer down while at the range. Range owners recognize the utility of golf training devices but use of such devices generally results in a slower turnover of the hitting mats and therefore a reduction of revenues and profitability.
What is needed is a durable device for golf practice ranges that will quickly, easily and safely provide a golfer with a precise means to align his/her shots and stance to a plurality of targets.